Conventional jamming device is mounted on the platform and uses two antennas moving in the same way in the target motion simulator (TMS). For analysis of jamming effectiveness, one antenna radiates the reflected signal of target ship and the other antenna radiates the jamming signal and analyzes the jamming effect.
These systems, however, impose difficulty in simulating the system separated from the platform like the active RF decoy, a ship on the sea and relative distance of the active RF decoy simulation apparatus.